My Dongsaeng
by kjdnsy
Summary: 'Rasa dibenci itu tidak enak dan sangat menyakitkan,apalagi kau tidak tahu atas alasan apa kau dibenci'. -Park Chanyeol 'Benci bukanlah penghalang utama untuk menutup rasa dendam dan kekesalan melainkan rasa tidak peduli' -Byun Baekhyun
1. My Dongsaeng (Chapter 1 (10-25 01:32:58)

MY DONGSAENG

Cast*

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Wu Yi Fan

Rate*

Rate T

Genre*

Boys Love,Family Romance,Angts

~ Summary ~

'Rasa dibenci itu tidak enak dan sangat menyakitkan,apalagi kau tidak tahu atas alasan apa kau dibenci'-Park Chanyeol

'Benci bukanlah penghalang utama untuk menutup rasa dendam dan kekesalan melainkan rasa tidak peduli-Byun Baekhyun

-Happy Reading-

(PART 1)

Matahari yang terpancar menembusi bilik tidur dan menyebabkan si pemuda terjaga dari lenanya dek silauan matahari.Rambutnya yang serabai akibat tidur yang lasaknya. Digosok sebelah kiri matanya sambil mulut kecilnya menguap lebar.

"Hmphh silau " gumam namja manis itu lalu segera melihat jam di telefon bimbitnya yang berada disebelah sisi katil.Namja tinggi itu segera membangunkan tubuhnya dari katil dengan keadaan yang kacau sambil mengguman tidak jelas.

"Eomma kenapa tidak kejutkan Baekkie?"Jerit si namja tersebut.

"Omo 7:20 ! Aduh aku sudah terlambat untuk kuliah !"Jerit namja manis yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

Dia segera menyisirkan rambutnya yang kusut masai itu lalu mengambil kain tuala yang sudah disediakan di atas almari lalu menuju ke bilik mandi.Selepas selesai mandi,dia segera bersiap-siap memakai pakaian dan beberapa minit kemudian dia segera bergegas turun ke dapur untuk bersalam sama eommanya.

"Hei tidak mau sarapan dulu? soal wanita yang lebih tua itu.

"Nanti saja eomma Baekkie udah telat ...Baekkie pergi dulu ne bye!!"

Baekhyun terus berlari keluar rumah sambil melambai-lambai ke arah eommanya yang masih lagi sedang menyajikan sarapan di atas meja.

"Haishh seharusnya aku jalan kaki saja tadi tidak usah menyusahkan diri untuk tunggu bas! kan sudah kena panggil sama Kim seongsaenim yang memyebalkan itu!".

Baekhyun terus saja membebel sambil berjalan menuju bilik kuliah yang terletak di blok C yang merupakan semua bahagian pelajar-pelajar senior. Setelah sampai di bilik kuliah,dia segera masuk dan semua mata tertumpu kepadanya.

"Salam sejahtera Park Seongsaenim dan selamat pagi"Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hmm.Kenapa terlalu awal datangnya?"

Seolah berasa disindir,Baekhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya yang daritadi asyik menunduk.

"Mianhae Park seongsaenim saya tidur terlalu lewat semalam..lagi sekali mianhae.."Jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur..

"Kamu tahu saya paling tidak suka murid yang lambat masuk ke kelas saya..Kali ini saya lepaskan kamu tapi lain kali tidak,kamu ngerti! sudah pergi sana duduk!"Gertak guru yang memakai cermin mata dihadapannya.

"B-Baik Park Seongsaenim saya mengerti ".

Baekhyun segera pergi ke tempat duduknya setelah membungkukkan diri di hadapan lecturer itu..Rasanya pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun ini baru sahaja mengalami pagi yang buruk,Hmm kesian sekali anak itu..

"Hei Baekhyun~ah kenapa kamu telat? Tidak biasanya kamu lewat seperti itu..Ouh yah pasti kamu chat sama Wu Fan ya?".Tanya Luhan rakannya yang cerewet itu.

"Haishh kamu ini Luhan !! tidak ada Ah .. sudah mari kita ke kantin aku udah lapar".

"Haha..iya iya kau tidak chat sama dia tapi kamu mau chat sama dia kan?.. mengaku sajalah mana tahu tersangkutan " goda Luhan kepada Baekhyun yang pipinya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus kerana menahan malu.

"Aishh Lu udah diam aja.. ayo pergi".

Baekhyun terus menarik tangan rakannya itu menuju ke kantin.

"Hai kalian ayo ke mari makan"Lambai Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sambil menjerit ke arah mereka.

"Hei Baekhyun~ah mereka panggil kita tuh ayo pergi sana".

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera pergi ke arah dua sahabatnya itu.

"Hei guys mari sini duduk" Ajak Xiumin sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hei kalian mahu tahu sesuatu tidak?"Tanya Xiumin kepada rakan-rakannya itu.

"Mwoya?"

"kalian ingat tidak tentang anak bekas pengetua sekolah kita yang sudah meninggal itu?"Tanya Xiumin kepada rakan-rakannya lagi.

"Ingat kenapanya?".

"Aku dengar puteranya akan bersekolah disini dan akan berada di kelas kalian berdua" Ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk ke arah dua rakannya Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Ha ?? Kau serius ??"Ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun serentak. Mata Baekhyun membulat seraya melihat anggukkan dari Xiumin. 'Ke kelas aku ?? heii tidak-tidak' Bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau Wu Fan bertukar universiti dan apalagi sama kelas dengannya kerana takut dirinya ketahuan lagi pada rakan-rakannya.

"Hei Baek kenapa dari tadi kau diam?! "Gertak Kyungsoo hingga menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun tersentak seketika akibat menerima gertakan kecil dari rakan mata bulatnya itu. "Eh gwaencanha" ucapnya sambil menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh iya,kalian mahu taju tidak kalau rakan kita ini punya hati sama Wu Fan"Ucap Luhan sambil menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Wah benaran Baekhyun ?Ahh Aku tidak sangka" soal Kyungsoo sambil mula membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun sama Wu Fan berpacaran .Oh indahnya...

"haishh sudah-sudah jangan bicarasoal ini lagi".

"Haha ayolah Baek sama kami aja mau berahsia yah?"Goda Luhan sambil mempamerkan senyum evilnya. Baekhyun hanya diam menahan malu dsertai dengan sumpah serapah yang diberikan khas kepada rakannya Luhan. 'Terkutuk lah engkau wahai sahabat' gumam Baekhyun .

"Aishh aku udah bilang aku tidak-"KRINGGGG bunyi bel yang menandakan bahawa tamatnya masa rehat dan sekaligus menyebabkan perbualan mereka terhenti..

'Oh Terima kasih bel terima kasih' Bisik Baekhyun kegirangan. Buat pertama kali dirinya berasa amat bersyukur kerana masuk ke kelas awal mungkin dapat menghindarkan diri dari rakan-rakannya yang menjengkelkan itu.

Mereka berempat segera balik ke kelas masing-masing bersama dengan pelajar-pelajar yang lain.

(Baekhyun POV)

"Hari yang paling memenatkan dalam hidup aku"Ucapnya sambil melepaskan beg sandangnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tilam empuk miliknya itu.

"Hmm benar Wu Fan akan berpindah disitu dan satu kelas denganku?".Soalnya sendiri.

Baekhyun teringat tentang perbualan rakan-rakannya di kantin pagi tadi..

"Eoteohkke...bagaimana kalo mereka tau ?ketahuan lagi aku".

Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Wu Fan telah lama menjalinkan hubungan tetapi hanya di alam maya sahaja. Mereka kenal melalui aplikasi media sosial. Perkenalan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman tetapi semakin lama hubungan mereka sudah naik ke peringkat seterusnya. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika kembali mengingati bagaimana permulaannya perkenalan mereka..

 **Flashback** **on**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan setumpuk tugasan yang diberikan oleh gurunya.Pada musim cuti semester ini,tentu saja pelajar-pelajar akan dihadiahi oleh assignment yang banyak oleh lecturer mereka..haaa sungguh membosankan hidup seorang pelajar..

"Hah.Siap juga akhirnya..." Ujar si namja itu sambil merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya.

Akibat terlalu lelah dan kebosanan si pemuda segera mengambil telefon bimbitnya sambil baring di atas tilam nan empuk itu. Seketika dia teringat akan ucapan rakannya untuk meluangkan masa sedikit di luar atau mencari kawan di sosial media,mengingatkan dirinya yang tidak suka keluar rumah lebih baik cari kawan di sosial media saja . Harap-harap dapat kawan yang baik.. Ya semoga saja.

Si pemuda segera menekan simbol facebook yang ada di dalam telefon bimbit miliknya itu.

"Okey..Misi mencari kawan sudah bermula let's go". Ujar si pemuda itu sambil mengerjakan misinya yang sangat penting itu..ya sangat...

(Prince Sukeru message)*

Baekhyun segera membuka notification dan membuka sebuah mesej yang dihantar oleh orang yang tak dikenali.

 **Prince** **Sukeru**

Hello manis

 **Baekhyunee**

Ne :)

 **Prince** **Sukeru**

Kamu nakal tidak ? bisa kenal ?

Baekhyun mengeryit setelah melihat mesej yang diterimanya itu..

 _'Nakal_ ? _yang_ _benar aja'_ ucap Baekhyun geli.

Baekhyun segera mem-block orang yang tidak dikenali tersebut di senarai rakannya.Terlihat kejam bukan.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mesej lagi yang diterima..Aish kali ini dia memang bosan.. Bagaimana tidak semua orang yang mesejnya tidak menarik perhatian dan mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang ermmm sudahla.

Baekhyun menghempaskan badannya di tilam semula sambil merengut.

"Semua rakan di sosial media tu sama saja..tiada yang menarik untuk diajak bergaul".

Baekhyun segera menatap layar telefon bimbitnya dan mendapati ada sebuah mesej yang belum dibaca..

 **Kris** **Wu**

Hai :)

 **Baekhyunee**

Hai juga .

 **Kris** **Wu**

Bisa kenal ? kalau tifak bisa tidak apa ...:)

 **Baekhyunee**

Bisa

 **Kris** **Wu**

Intro ?

 **Baekhyunee**

Byun Baekhyun , 22, Seoul

 **Kris** **Wu**

Nice name :) btw i am Wu Yi Fan ,22 , Pohang

 _'Oh_ _jadi_ _dia_ _bukan_ _daerah_ _sini_ _ternyata'_ fikir Baekhyun .

 **Baekhyunee**

Ouh jadi kamu bukan daerah Seoul ? haaa jauh sekali tempatmu.

 **Kris** **Wu**

Hehe. Ne aku berpindah disini kerana keluargaku juga berpindah...lagipula aku tinggal dengan nenekku.

 **Baekhyunee**

Berpindah? lalu kamu tinggal sama nenek aja? kakek? ibu sama ayahmu tinggal di mana?

 **Kris** **Wu**

Mereka tidak ada. Aku anak yatim piatu .

 **Baekhyunee**

Ouh mianhae..aku tidak tau..

 **Kris** **Wu**

Tidak apa :)

 **Baekhyunee**

Kalau kamu berpindah di Pohang..terus tempat asalmu dimana ?

 **Kris** **Wu**

Canada . Ayahku lahir di Canada dan ibuku pula lahir di China .. tapi kami menetap di Korea..

 **Baekhyunee**

Ouh Jadi kamu bukan lahir di Korea ya.. tapi bahasa Koreamu bagus.

 **Kris** **Wu**

Terima kasih :)

 **Baekhyunee**

Kenapa kamu tinggal di Korea ?

 **Kris** **Wu**

Kerana ayahku dulu ada bisnes disini lagipula ayahku adalah seorang pengetua di salah sebuah universiti di Seoul.

 **Baekhyunee**

Ouh jinja?

 **Kris** **Wu**

Ne..mmm kenapa cerita tentangku aja.. how about you?

 **Baekhyunee**

Aku? Baiklah . Aku Byun Baekhyun dan kamu bisa memanggilku Baekhyun .. aku anak kepada Tuan Byun Yungjae _ .. _Aku tinggal di Seoul bersama keluargaku.. Aku berkuliah di Universiti National Seoul . Aku juga mengambil jurusan muzik kerana aku sangat menyukai muzik .. :) udah itu aja ...

beberapa minit kemudian*

"Ishh kenapa dia tidak balas?" Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil menunggu pesanan dari seorang yang dia kenal sebagai Kris Wu itu..Rasanya pemuda ini telah jumpa teman yang seronok untuk di ajak berbual. Akan tetapi orang itu tidak membalas pesannya sehingga membuat si pemuda mengeluh bosan ..

"Hmm. mungkin dia sibuk kali" Ucap pemuda itu ...

Baekhyun sudah terlalu letih untuk menunggu orang itu membalas mesejnya sehingga membuatnya hampir terlelap. Mata pemuda itu hampir sahaja tertutup jika tidak dikejutkan dengan nottification yang menandakan bahawa sebuah pesanan diterima . Baekhyun terus meraih telefon bimbitnya dan tersenyum kerana mendapati bahawa orang yang dari tadi ditunggunya telah membalas pesannya ..

 **Kris** **Wu**

Mianhae...Aku tertidur :3

 **Baekhyunee**

Tidak mengapa 'ㅅ'

 **Kris** **Wu**

Kamu sedang apa ?

 **Baekhyunee**

Sedang membalas pesan seseorang

 **Kris** **Wu**

Ouh siapa?

'Isshh dia ini bodoh atau apa ? sudah tentu dia ...'gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati

 **Baekhyunee**

Adalah

 **Kris** **Wu**

Okay ..

Perbualan mereka berlanjut dan semakin hari hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan entah bila masa mereka akhirnya menjadi pasangan kekasih juga sehingga sekarang.

 **Flashback** **off**

 **T B C** Hello... ini fanfic pertama ku maklumin aja ya bahasanya kurang bagus ..:') tapi aku akan usaha agar bisa bikin bahasanya lebih gramatis gitu :p.. btw namaku Syra.. aku warga Malaysia ya.. ayahku kelahiran Indonesia jadi gak salah kan aku mau bikin ff nya dalam bahasa Indo? (walaupun bahasanya kurang Bagus sih) .. btw jangan lupa review yah.. i love u guyssss


	2. My Dongsaeng (Chapter 2)

MY DONGSAENG

*Cast*

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Wu Yi Fan

*Rate*

Rate T

*Genre*

Boys Love,Family Romance,Angts

~ Summary ~

'Rasa dibenci itu tidak enak dan sangat menyakitkan,apalagi kau tidak tahu atas alasan apa kau dibenci'-Park Chanyeol

'Benci bukanlah penghalang utama untuk menutup rasa dendam dan kekesalan melainkan rasa tidak peduli'-Byun Baekhyun

-Happy Reading-

(PART 2)

Tok Tok Tok

Baekhyun yang masih diatas katil itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya itu . Dia segera menuju ke arah pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

"Emm wae eomma?"

"Baekkie~ah adik dan appamu akan pulang sore nanti.. ayo tolong eomma memasak di dapur."

Baekhyun memusingkan bebola matanya tanda malas.Jujur dia sangat malas sekarang,rasanya tubuh kecilnya itu masih merindukan tilam empuk yang sedari tadi terbentang luas di atas kasur seakan memanggil-manggil dirinya.

Baekhyun segera memberikan alasan tapi alasannya tidak diendahkan oleh eommanya.

"Ahh eomma Baekkie tidak tahu masak" Lagi sekali alasannya tidak diendahkan justeru tangannya pula yang ditarik oleh eommanya menuju ke dapur. Memang eommanya tidak akan terima alasan yang tidak logik dek akal ..Manakan tidak,sudah bertahun-tahun Baekhyun duduk bersama eommanya tidak mustahil untuk dia tidak pandai memasak. Ya Baekhyun selalu menolong eommanya memasak dan oleh itu dia tidak akan sia-sia mengambil peluang untuk belajar tentang masakan bersama eommanya.

"AH eomma kenapa tarik tangan Baekkie .. sakit tau" Protes Baekhyun sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Sesudah sampai di dapur, mereka berdua segera memulakan aktiviti memasak mereka. Baekhyun yang sememangnya ditugaskan oleh eommanya untuk membuat Sup rumpai laut dan Kimchi kerana kata eommanya sup rumpai laut dan kimchi buatannya sangat enak. aqa

Baekhyun mencicipi sedikit masakannya yang telah selesai itu "Emmm enak juga masakkanku hehehe" Pujinya kepada diri sendiri .Walaupun dia seorang namja tetapi masakkannya tidak kurang hebatnya seperti yeoja.

"Fuh akhirnya siap juga kerjaku". Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelap keringat didahinya itu.

"Eomma,Baekkie nak ke kamar dulu ya..mau mandi bau keringatnya kuat sekali" Ucap Baekhyun kepada eommanya berserta dengan cengiran yang saja dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2 .. Setibanya di depan pintu ,Baekhyun terus melangkah masuk ke dalam biliknya untuk mengemaskan diri.. Setelas usai mengemaskan diri, Baekhyun terus berlari menuju ke lantai bawah atau lebih tepatnya ke ruang tamu setelah dia mendengar suara bising yang pasti dimiliki oleh Appanya itu.

"Appa !!!!"Jerit Baekhyun lalu berlari ke arah pelukan appanya yang sedari dari tadi sudah menyediakan diri untuk menerima pelukan dari sang anak .

"Appa kenapa pergi lama sekali ? Baekkie kangen"

"Hahaha appa kan perginya hanya 2 minggu..masa udah kangen" Ucap Tuan Byun kepada anak lelakinya yang sulung itu.Tuan Byun tahu sangat akan sifat anaknya itu yang tidak suka ditinggalkan lama-lama, paling kurang hanya 1 minggu .

"Appa tidak tau betapa sengsaranya Bakkie tinggal disini sendiri tanpa ada kawan yang ingin diajak bertanding"

"Ouh jadi kamu tidak main game itu selama appa tidak ada di rumah?"Tanya appanya disertai dengan anggukkan anak lelakinya itu..

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari sang bapa lalu duduk di sebuah sofa yang diduduki oleh eommanya ..

"Eoh??Yungjae~ah kenapa lama sekali dia akan tiba ?"Tanya Puan Byun kepada suaminya itu.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba".Jawab Tuan Byun sambil duduk di sebelah isterinya.Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu mengeryit hairan .. 'siapa yang dimaksudkan mereka?' Soalnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba suara mobil kedengaran diluar banglo milik mereka itu .. Lalu masuk seorang pemuda yang berwajah tampan dan berbadan tinggi lalu menyapa mereka.

"Annyeong ..Mianhae sedikit terlambat " Sapa pemuda tinggi itu disertai dengan sebuah senyuman.

DEG

'Suara ini...' Baekhyun segera menatap ke arah pemilik suara ..

1 saat

2 saat

3 saat

'PARK CHANYEOL?!' Baekhyun membulatkan matanya .Alangkah terkejutnya dia bila mendapati sepasang sosok tinggi yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya .. Sosok ini,wajah ini,suara ini ... Seorang yang paling tidak dia inginkan telah datang kembali ke dalam hidupnya..

"Baekkie~ah ?? kamu tidak mahu ucapkan selamat datang kepada adik lelakimu ini? Tanya Tuan Byun kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak berkutat walau sedikit pun.. Tiba-tiba perasaan bencinya perlahan-lahan muncul kembali.. Yah dia benci pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu .. Dia sangat benci sosok itu .. 'Adik lelaki?? hah aku sendiri tidak sudi' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati ..

"Aku pergi" Ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan ketiga beranak itu diruang tamu.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu ?" Soal appanya yang sedikit hairan dengan tingkah putera sulungnya.

Kerana merasa suasana yang terlalu canggung , Chanyeol iaitu pemuda yang tinggi lampai itu terus menuju kearah kedua ibu bapanya itu.. Haaa sudah lama sekali tak jumpa mereka.. Rasa rindunya membuncah-buncah terhadap mereka lalu ditariknya kedua orang yang paling dia rindui itu kedalam dakapannya .Mereka bertiga saling berpeluk sambil menyalurkan kehangatan dan melepaskan kerinduan masing-masing.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa" Ucap Tuan Byun kepada Chanyeol sambil melepakan pelukannya.

" Ne "

Chanyeol kemudiannya mengalihkan tangannya ke arah pipi sang ibu untuk mengusap air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipi kedut wajah tua itu ..

"Eomma... bogoshipeo"Ucap Chanyeol..

"Nado bogo-shipeo Chanyeol~ah hiks hiks" Balas sang ibu sambil terisak-isak di pelukan sang anak.

"Chanyeol~ah , ini kamarmu.. eomma harap kamu menyukainya." Ucap Puan Byun sambil menunjukkan bilik baru untuk anakknya itu.

Chanyeol melihat keadaan sekeliling kamarnya itu . sudut bibirnya terangkat dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman.

"Disini sangat tenang..aku menyukainya eomma" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap eommanya yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka..Eomma pergi dulu ya kalau kamu perlukan apa-apa panggil eomma"

"Arraseo"

Chanyeol kemudiannya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur .Dia memejamkan matanya sambil senyuman yang masih setia terukir dibibir. Kemudian,senyuman itu perlahan-lahan meluntur. Dia teringat pada pemuda yang baru ditemuinya tadi. Kenapa raut wajah pemuda itu seakan memancarkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya seolah-olah ingin memberitahu bahawa aku membencimu. Tapi...apa salahnya ?

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya sehingga bunyi ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya itu dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Chanyeol bergegas menuju ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Eoh appa waeyo?"

"Aniya,hanya ingin pastikan anak appa ini baik-baik aja .. bagaimana kamar ini okay?"Soal appanya

"Okay. Suasananya sangat selesa dan membuatku nyaman tinggal dikamar ini."

"Ouh kalau begitu baguslah . Nanti selepas mandi turun makan ya"Perintah Tuan Byun kepada anak lelakinya itu.

"Arraseo ! "

Chanyeol menutup kembali pintu biliknya setelah appanya pergi. Dia segera meraih tuala yang sudah disediakan di dalam lemarinya lalu segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun dan eommanya sedang menyediakan juadah makanan yang telah mereka masak di dapur sementara yang di ruang tamu terdapat Tuan Byun dan Chanyeol yang telah mengambil tempat di meja makan.

"Mari makan, eomma dan Baekkie sudah siapkan semua makanan kegemaran kalian" Ucap Puan Byun yang sedang menghidangkan desert sebagai makanan akhir makan malam mereka.

Keempat beranak itu sedang asyik menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Mereka mulai berborak dan ketawa kalau ada cerita yang lucu . Sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk menikmati makanannya itu.

"Emmm Mashita..Siapa yang masak ini eomma?" Soal Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati sup rumpai laut.

"Oh itu Baekkie hyung yang buatin..enak kan? Baekkie hyung ini sangat arif dalam membuat sup rumpai laut uni , eomma sendiri tidak bisa menandinginya" Ucap Puan Byun sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ouh begitu ..Sumpah yang ni sangat enak hyung" Ujar Chanyeol lalu menghirup sup buatan Hyung-nya itu manakala Baekhyun hanya menikmati hidangan itu tanpa berniat untuk menjawab.

Suasana kembali hening dan hanya terdengar dentuman garfu , sudu dan geseran cawan yang menghiasi suasana makan malam tersebut . Mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka tanpa sepatah perkataan pun.

Setelah selesai makan, Puan Byun dan Baekhyun segera membereskan semua pinggan dan cawan di atas meja.

"Mau aku bantu?" Pelawa Chanyeol

"Tidak perlu" Jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus lalu berlalu pergi dari situ.

Chanyeol sangat merasa terkilan dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh hyung nya itu semenjak pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Baekhyun , namja yang telah menjadi abang tirinya terlihat sangat jelas tidak menyukainya. Jika Baekhyun membencinya kerana perkahwinan antara eomma dan appanya , ia sangat tidak mempermasalahkan itu tetapi ada baiknya jika mereka bersama layaknya seperti sepasang adik-beradik pada umumnya. Chanyeol ingin sekali bertegur sapa dengan hyung nya itu akan tetapi ia takut merasa diabaikan setelahnya seperti yang baru terjadi tadi. Chanyeol langsung mendengus pelan lalu melangkah pergi dari situ .

10:15 MALAM

"Chanyeol esok hari pertamamu kan?" Tanya Puan Byun kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya eomma"

"Oh kalau begitu esok Baekkie hyung akan menemanimu ke universiti baru itu" Ucap Puan Byun sambil melirik ke arah anaknya.

Baekhyun yang membulatkan matanya dek kerana terkejut terus melayangkan bantahan kepada eommanya.

"Mwoya? Kenapa Baekkie?" Bantah Baekhyun.

"Iya pasti kamu lah terus siapa lagi .. Lagipula Chanyeol itu pelajar baru , jadi mana mungkin dia tahu jalan menuju ke universiti itu dengan sendiri " Ujar Puan Byun

"Tapi kan eom-" Belum sempat dia melayangkan bantahan appanya terus mendelik tajam ke arah Baekhyun seakan meminta dirinya untuk tidak membantah . Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung diam.

"Tidak perlu eomma , Chanyeol bisa pergi sendiri" Bantah Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya mendiamkan diri.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Chanyeol, kamu harus pergi bersama Baekkie hyung esok" Ucap Tuan Byun dengan tegas .

Chanyeol dan Puan Byun hanya mendiamkan diri . Manakala, Baekhyun mengeluh. Mahu atau tidak dirinya memang harus hantar Si Park Chanyeol ini .

Sialnya hari ini. Kenapa appa dan eommanya dengan rela hati menyuruh dirinya menemankan lelaki ini sedangkan dirinya belum sanggup membuka mulut bahkan menatapnya aja belum tentu .

"Arasseo , Baekkie akan mengantarnya esok" Ucap Baekhyun lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan segera melangkah pergi situ.

Tuan Byun yang melihatnya langsung mendegus . 'Hmm masih tak berubah rupanya' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hyung terima kasih kerana sudi mengantarku hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung membeku 'Senyuman ni ... masih sama' . Baekhyun langsung mengelengkan kepalanya kerana tidak mahu mengingat lagi tentangnya . Chanyeol yang melihatnya mengernyit hairan

"Wae hyung" Soal Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya.

Baekhyun yang menyedari keberadaan Chanyeol langsung berlalu pergi dari situ tanpa membalas pertanyaan si pemuda tinggi itu.

"Haaa lagi sekali" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendengus pelan lalu pergi dari situ..

Setibanya dia di pintu masuk , Dia langsung ditahan oleh 3 orang manusia yang sedang tersengih-sengih ke arahnya. 'Kenapa dengan makhluk-makhluk ini?' Soal dirinya dalam hati .

"Wuu sudah ada kekasih ya" Goda Luhan dengan senyum evil khasnya itu.

Baekhyun yang faham siapa yang dimaksudkan langsung memusingkan bebola matanya demgan malas lalu berlalu pergi dari situ tanpa memperdulikan teriakan mereka.

"Yakk Baekhyun~ah , kenapa kamu laju banget" Keluh Namja pendek bermata bulat itu serta diiringi dengan namja berpipi chubby itu. Luhan yang baru tiba langsung menggoda Baekhyun tetapi yang digoda tetap saja tidak melayan . Mereka segera berpecah dan masuk ke bilik kuliah masing-masing .. Baekhyun satu jurusan dengan namja super cerewet yang bernama Luhan manakala Kyungsoo si mata bulat satu jurusan dengan Xiumin namja berpipi chubby .

Sesampainya mereka di dalam bilik kuliah, kedua namja itu pergi ke arah tempat duduk masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian, Muncul Park Songsaenim berserta seorang pemuda tampan yang ketinggiannya seperti tiang elektrik. Walau bagaimanapun, rupanya itu sangat menarik perhatian khususnya bagi yeoja-yeoja. Semua pelajar bangun untuk memberi salam lalu kembali duduk setelah diarahkan oleh lecturer matematik itu.

"Baiklah kelas, hari ni kita didatangi oleh pelajar baru.." Ucap Park Songsaenim lalu menyuruh pelajar tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo choneun Wu Yi Fan imnida, aku dari Marine University di Pohang , kalian bisa memanggilku Wu Fan dan aku harap kalian semua bisa memberi tunjuk ajar kepadaku...Gomawo" Ucap pemuda tinggi yang bernama Wu Fan itu.

"Baiklah Wu Fan ,kamu bisa duduk di meja belakang yang kosong itu " Arah Park Songsaenim sambil menunjukkan ke arah meja tersebut. Pemuda itu langsung mengangguk lalu menuju ke arah tempat yang akan didudukinya.

"Ya ampun tampan banget orangnya" Pekik Kyungsoo yang kelihatan teruja .

"Eh Kyungsoo~ah kau sudah melihatrupanya?" Soal Luhan. Agak pelik kerana namja pendek ini tahu bahawa pelajar yang dimaksud itu sangat tampan sedangkan setahu dirinya hanya satu kuliah dengannya sahaja yang tahu .

"Pasti lah , kau tau bukan kelas kami berhampiran dengan blok Junior-junior... tadi kami sempat berpapasan dengannya... Orangnya peramah asal kau tau.. senyuman dia itu Arhhhh" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan semangat .

"Ha? Setahuku dia satu bilik kuliah dengan kami berdua.. "

"Tidak . Dia junior kita sih"

"Tidak .. dia senior kita"

Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang baru sampai itu langsung duduk lalu mengeryit hairan terhadap dua makhluk yang sedang berdebat tentang masalah apa mereka sendiri tidak tahu .

"Kalian berbicara tentang apa sih? " Soal Xiumin membukakan bicara.

"Kami berbicara tentang pelajar baru itu ..."Ucap Luhan yang sudah penat berdebat dengan namja si mata bulat ini.

"Ouh maksud kalian Byun Chanyeol ?" Soalnya lagi

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak ketika mendengar rakannya itu menyebut nama lelaki itu . 'Byun Chanyeol ? Bahkan dia menggunakan margaku ?' Soal Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Mwo??? Byun Chanyeol? yang aku maksudkan ini adalah Wu Yi Fan pelajar baru kelas kami" Ucap Luhan tidak percaya .

"Eoh ? Jadi anak bekas pengetua sekolah itu dah berpindah kesini?" Soal Xiumin yang sama sekali tidak tahu .

"Ne .. dan siapa itu Byun Chanyeol?" Soal Luhan

"Aku rasa Baekhyun mengenalnya..." Ucap Xiumin sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mwo?? kenapa aku??" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut ketika yang lain memandangnya.

"Namja bersamamu tadi pagi . Kami melihatnya bersama denganmu..Kami fikir kau mengenalnya " Ucap Xiumin

"Ahh namja itu rupanya..."gumam Luhan yang sudah tahu tentang siapa yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo..

Baekhyun terdiam tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.. Perlukah dia berbohong atau mengatakan saja kebenarannya ... Baekhyun memilih yang pertama ..

"Ouh , aku tidak kenal . Dia hanya tanya aku jalan menuju ke ruang pengetua" Bohong Baekhyun ..

"Ouh aku fikir kalian ada apa-apa hubungan .. haha lupakan." Ucap Xiumin sambil menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Mianhae kawan-kawan.. aku terpaksa berbohong lagi...' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati ..

"DAEBAKKKK , sekolah kita telah kedatangan dua namja tampan sekaligus" Ucap Kyungsoo yang dari tadi mendiamkan diri..

Sehabis kuliah , Keempat namja itu keluar dari bilik kuliah masing-masing lalu bertemu di koridor .. Mereka berjalan di lorong itu sambil berborak tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting khususnya .. Namun jalan mereka terhenti ketika seoseorang berteriak memanggil salah satu nama daripada mereka . Baekhyun...

"Oh Hai ... " Sapa namja itu .

"Ahh hai Kris " Ucap ketiga namja itu kecuali Baekhyun

"Bolehkah aku mau mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama hari ini?" Tanya Kris kepada ketiga namja itu .

Mereka mengeryit hairan termaksud Baekhyun. _'Pulang_ _bersama_??' Soal Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Memangnya kamu siapa mau ngajak Baekhyun segala?" Soal Luhan hairan.

"Kalian tidak tau siapa aku?" Soal Kris tidak percaya.

"Anak bekas pengetua sekolah tentu saja" Balas Kyungsoo

"Aniya . maksudku apakah kalian tidak tau hubungan aku dan Baekhyun??" Soal Kris lagi.

"Memangnya apa hubungan kau sama Baekhyun?" Soal Luhan

'Matilah kau Baekhyun...' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati . Tidak apalah sekurang-kurangnya dia tidak berbohong sampai dua perkara sekaligus.

"Kami ialah pasangan kekasih" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mantap.

Hening seketika ...

"MWO KAU GAY???" Teriak Xiumin sambil membulatkan matanya tidak percaya...

Luhan,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya memusingkan bebola mata dengan malas .

"Rilek aja Xiumin , Gay bukanlah hal tabu lagi di Korea" Ucap Luhan malas.

"Tapi ... bagaimana ??" Tanya Xiumin hati-hati...

Inilah yang Baekhyun tak minat ... Dia harus menjelaskan satu persatu kepada mereka dari A sampai Z .. "Haaaa" Baekhyun mendesah pelan .

"Ermm guys .. kalian udah tau kan hubungan aku dengannya .. Jadi, apa bisa tidak aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersamaku??" Soal Kris kepada ketiga namja itu.

"Untuk apa kau meminta izin? kau kekasihnya kan..pergilah " Ucap Kyungsoo memberi keizinan kepada dua makhluk sejoli itu ..

Di masa yang sama tetapi di tempat yang berbeza terlihat seorang namja yang kelihatan sedang menunggu seseorang ...

"Aduh kemana Baekkie hyung, kenapa telat sekali.." Gumam namja itu lalu melihat jarum jam ditangannya ..

'Sudah jam 3 .. lebih baik aku pulang dulu' Fikirnya..

Namja tinggi itu langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah pergi dari situ..Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika...

BUGHH

Sebuah pukulan hinggap di pipinya secara tiba-tiba ..

"Kau anak baru kan?? udah lama aku perhatikanmu" Ucap namja yang baru tadi memukulnya dengan senyum sinis yang jelas terpampang di wajahnya.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol namja tinggi tadi.

"Kau tidak ingat siapa aku? Apa selepas koma itu kau tidak mengingatnya ? Haha senang sekali dapat satu kuliahmu PARK CHANYEOL .. "

Namja tadi terus melayangkan pukulan keras ke arah Chanyeol yang masih lagi teduduk disitu ..Setelah merasa puas, namja itu langsung mencekup kolar leher baju Chanyeol dengan kasar .

"Aku masih mempunyai dendam padamu PARK CHANYEOL!"Ucap Namja itu dengan pandangan yang tajam dan bengis .

Chanyeol yang masih terkapai-kapai disitu perlahan-lahan bangun lalu mengerang kesakitan dek tumbukan padu yang diberikan oleh namja pucat yang telah jauh meninggalkan dirinya ..

"Kenapa ramai sekali orang yang membenciku?"


End file.
